


Just a Kiss

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “I think i’d like to kiss you.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



The victorious feeling of bringing Will’s old NASA equipment back to life - using Jemma’s phone battery no less - and using it to be able to track a portal that could bring them home was a lot more short lived than Robbie had hoped it would be. 

Everything about this planet made his skin crawl, the lack of sunlight, being confined to this tiny hole, the murder hoovering around on just the edge of his senses. 

So, having that little sliver of hope that they could get off this hell planet. That they could go home, crushed? Sucked, to put it lightly.

But no one was taking it as hard as Jemma. 

As soon as they’d returned she’d curled up in the cot furthest from the others and hadn’t moved since. 

“You should talk to her,” Will said, drawing Robbie’s attention. “I’m sure she could use the company.”

Robbie nodded, and got up. Making his way towards the cot that she was curled up on.

“Hey,” He whispered, sitting down on edge, near her head. “You awake?”

For a moment he didn’t get a reply. Then Jemma rolled over to face him. Her eyes were red. 

“We’re never getting off this awful planet,” She sniffled. 

“I don’t think you're giving Fitz enough credit,” He replied, smoothing her hair away from tear stained cheeks. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“He wears his love for you on his sleeve, a little thing like space won’t stop him.” And the Rider could see what kind of person Fitz was, and that person was good. 

Jemma closed her eyes, “If anyone can figure it out, it’s Fitz,” she sat up then. “I think I’d like to kiss you.”

“Oh?” 

“For cheering me up.” 

Robbie pressed a kiss to her forehead, before meeting her lips. “It’s my pleasure, Simmons.”


End file.
